Enemy Alliance
by Spectre-Q
Summary: The Supreme Kai is faced with a problem he should have taken care of long ago sound familiar and enlistes the help of Goku. But, what's this? Mr. Buu? CELL! Has the Supreme Kai lost it summoning him to help? Compleated.
1. Default Chapter

A/N:  I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  If I did, my fics would be episodes.  Blah blah blah…

Enemy Alliance

Prologue

            The universe was at peace.  Or at least, as peaceful as it would probably get.  It seemed like an eternity since he was allowed to rest for a while.  The Supreme Kai was sitting on a rock on his planet.  It had been one earth year since the Saiyans defeated Majin Buu.  Many things had happened that changed his life during that struggle.  He found out he was not the most powerful being in the universe, fused with his faithful servant, Kabito, freed the Elder Kai from the Z-Sword, and shifted his overall view on mortals.  After all of that, he felt good about having a hand in keeping the universe from destruction.  In this one year of order, he felt like the universe was becoming boring, and frankly, he would like it to stay that way.

            "Hey," he heard someone from behind him say, "how's the universe holding out?"

            He could tell it was the Elder Kai; he was the only other one there with him.  

            "Not bad," Supreme Kai responded.  "Though, why ask me?  You could see for yourself."

            "Well, I need something to do.  Ever since that Majin Buu fellow was killed, I've been bored."

            "Why don't you listen to that music you keep blasting around here?"

            "I don't know."

            Supreme Kai rolled his eyes at the response.  

            "If we didn't need you to help fight Majin Buu, I would never have told Gohan to even pull the Z-Sword out of that rock."

            **_"I wouldn't say that.  You probably wouldn't have anyone to die with."_**

            The two Kais, after a moment of surprise, looked around to see what had talked to them telepathically.  As they looked towards the sky, it darkened.  Supreme Kai was puzzled as they were at a place he controlled, and he never had this happen.  Dark clouds began to form as lightning struck to the ground.  One bolt fired just two feet from the two, and formed a tall, humanoid creature.  As the smoke from the bolt settled, the two sensed the intruder to see who it was.  The Supreme Kai finally realized who it was and began to step back in fear.  The Elder Kai, however, stood his ground and shook his fist toward the being.

            "Hey, who the hell are you?  What do you think you're doing barging in on a Kai's world unannounced?"

            **"You are mistaken.  I am a Kai."**

            "Get away from him" Supreme Kai yelled, "he's dangerous!"

            **"Why run?  I can always find you."**

            "Hey, who is he?" Elder Kai asked backing up to Supreme Kai.

            **"I am disorder.  I am chaos.  I am entropy."**

The being was wearing similar clothes as the other two Kais, except his were dark.  He himself was a dark blue color.  His eyes were glowing in a light blue color and looked at the other two as if he were peering into their souls.

            "What do you want?" Supreme Kai yelled to the being. "I thought you were gone for good."

            **"Buu.  That's all I have to say on that comment.  As for my intentions, you know what I want, Supreme Kai.  I see you've merged with Kabito.  Where you afraid to take on Majin Buu with your own power?"**

            "Cut the chat!  What are you up to?"

            The being only held out his hand and a piece of paper materialized.

            **"This is what I'm up to.  I'll give your weak mind time to process that information."**

            Another bolt of lightning struck, and he was gone, returning everything to the way it was.

            "Who the hell was that?" Elder Kai asked.

            "I never thought I'd see him again."

            "Again?  What do you mean again?"

            "Hold on.  I'll explain everything later.  Right now I need to recruit some people."


	2. Relaxing Party

Chapter 1:  Relaxing Party

            Goku was enjoying himself on the roof of Capsule Corp laying out in swimming trunks on a beach chair (A/N:  Not **THAT** way).  On his side was a capsule table with a glass of lemonade and an open bottle of suntan lotion.  With sunglasses on, he began to relax.  

            _"Man.  After all that training this last year, it's good to finally relax.  I've got to thank Bulma for throwing this swimming party.  Chi-Chi's always telling me I'd look good with a tan.  Well, I've got to make her happy."_

            He could hear a splash coming from the bottom of the building.  Sounds of laughter followed.  Then he heard a very familiar voice.

            "Stop that!  It's not like this hasn't happened to you!  Get back here you brats!"

            Goku instantly recognized it as Vegeta.  Something had happened that made his yell out like that.  Suddenly, he felt his son's energy come up and head towards him.  After taking off the sunglasses, he only saw Goten's smile as he embraced him.

            "Dad," he said cheerfully.  

            "Hey, son.  Having fun?"

            Suddenly, Vegeta flew up and pointed to Goten.  He was pulling up his own swimming trunks.

            "You!  You and Trunks are in very big trouble!"

            "Hey, Vegeta," Goku greeted, "what's that matter?"

            "I'll tell you what's the matter.  First off, Bulma makes the gravity room malfunction so I can 'relax.'  Second, I have to swim around in this 'pool' and 'have fun.'  Now, Trunks and your spawn take my swimming garment while in mid-dive."

            "Aww.  Come on, Vegeta.  What's a party without some jokes?"

            As soon as he said that, Trunks flew out of nowhere right past Vegeta.  Goten shot after his friend laughing.  Vegeta followed madly behind.  Goku only smiled and put on his sunglasses again.  He slowly started to drift off into sleep.  Goku could see images of the past events that had gone by in his dreams.  First, he saw Emperor Pilaf summoning the Dragon.  He realized he was a kid again and looked up to see the full moon, and then the words "scene missing" appeared.  Next he knew, he was on the ground without any clothes.  After that, members of the Red Ribbon Army appeared.  More fighting scenes were being played in his mind.  After easily defeating them, he saw Piccolo's father.  Then, he saw Piccolo himself.  Much of the rest of the dream was Goku fighting the past villains:  Vegeta, Frieza, and Cell.  Then, something odd happened.  The words "scene missing" came up again just after he saw World Marital Arts Tournament a year ago, but this time, it seemed to last several minutes.  It was at that time Goku woke up from his little nap. 

            "What a strange dream."

            As he opened his eyes, he realized he was not lying on his beach chair.  It seemed flatter and harder.  He also felt more air on his body.  Finally, he began to sit up.  Suddenly, laughter broke out.  He could see that he was on a surfing board in the middle of the pool.  Everyone was pointing a laughing at him from the sides.  He looked down and saw he was not wearing any swimming trunks, which left him with nothing on.  Goku fell over in shock and made a mild splash.  When he came back up, he still saw everyone laughing at him.

            "Gezz, Dad," Gohan said, "I know you like to be comfortable, but this?"

            Goku looked directly at Goten and Trunks, but they struggled their shoulders.  A voice came from above him.

            "So, I assume the party has had its second joke.  Wouldn't you say, Kakarot?"

            Goku already knew who's voice it was.  As soon as he heard the villainous laugh, he flew out of the water to grab him.  Vegeta, however, super speeded away, leaving Goku floating in the air, bare to the world.  

            "Hey, Kakarot," he heard Vegeta from the left.  

            Goku looked and saw Vegeta throw his swimming trunks into the front yard.  After super speeding, Goku grabbed them and put them back on.  Finally, he super speeded back to the roof.  After sitting back down on the beach chair, he knew that he was a beat red that was not from sunburn.  

"I guess I just asked for that one."

Suddenly, he found himself falling a short distance and hit the ground.  While in bewilderment, he looked up and saw the Supreme Kai, Mr. Buu, the Elder Kai, and Cell looking down on him.  He was also dressed in his usual orange uniform.

            "You really need to practice your teleportation skills sonny," he heard the Elder Kai say.  

            "Yup," Goku said, "I've definitely been in the sun too long."


	3. The Candidates

Chapter 2:  The Candidates

*Thirty minutes ago*

            After the mysterious being, who claimed to be a Kai, left, the Elder Kai continued to question Supreme Kai about the being.

            "So, who the hell was that guy?"

            "Ok.  You better make yourself comfortable."

            "Oh!  It's one of those stories."

            "Do you want to hear this or not?!"

            "Ok!  Ok!  The all mighty Supreme Kai has to have his way."

            "Now, if you will let me begin.  You don't know this because you've been trapped in the Z-sword for some time.  I had to deal with this the first thousand years on this job as Supreme Kai."

            "Just get to the good stuff."

            "Before Bibidi created Majin Buu…"

            "What is it with you and Majin Buu?" Elder Kai asked.  "It's always Majin Buu this and Majin Buu that…"

            "Just shut up and listen!" Supreme Kai snapped.

            The Elder Kai closed him mouth.

            "In the history of the Kais, you know there have been some…bad apples, as the earthlings put it.  Most of them were weak Kais that didn't really have a purpose.  They were just there because of the Universal Constant.  Most of them misbehaved, were fired, and sent to King Yemma.  However, there was one who was more powerful than the East, West, North, South, and Grand Kai combined.  We referred him as the Dark Kai, but he took on a name that the Norsemen from earth took as their god of mischief, Loki."

            "You mean he visited earth?"

            "When it was still developing as a planet, he engraved and signed a picture of himself in a cave.  After that, he left.  He was bent on bringing the whole universe under his control using his powers.  Most of the time, he only fooled around, and I was able to stop him.  He once tried to destroy the universe, so he could reconstruct it, by collapsing a massive star.  I stopped him from just that, but it wiped the sun's entire system of life."

            "A black hole."

            "Yes.  He tried that scheme many times, much to the pity of the life wiped out in the process.  He always considered me his rival until Buu appeared.  After some of the Grand Kais were gone, he sought to destroy Buu on his own by trapping him in a limbo in space-time.  Bibidi ordered Majin Buu to trap the Dark Kai in it.  Using his own power, Buu sealed the rift of the limbo.  I thought that would be the end of him, but it appears that when Buu's true form was finally defeated, his power on the rift was gone as well.  The Dark Kai only waited for a time to strike.  Now, he wants to take over the universe again according to this letter."

            "So what do we do?"

            "Even though he's not as powerful as Majin Buu, I still can't defeat him.  That's why I need recruits.  He's given me the opportunity to send three beings to face him in his new base of operations.  He's obviously daring me to go their myself but playing his little game might give us the element of surprise."

            "So, send the Saiyans.  They did an excellent job on Buu.  They'll wipe the floor with him."

            "It's not that simple.  He has the power to wipe out and bring back groups of the same race.  It's a power I'm convinced he tried to use on the Kais before.  I can get one Saiyan, but that's it.  Otherwise, all of them will be gone as soon as he knows they are Saiyans."

            "So, get Goku."

            "My thoughts exactly.  I also want to get the good form of Majin Buu.  He's not as powerful as he once was, but he can still take on a Kai.  Plus, it's the perfect way to defeat Loki once and for all.  Buu can transform him into a piece of candy, rendering him powerless.  Now I need a third warrior.  Not that I'm doubting the power of the others, but Goku's friends simply aren't strong enough, not even Piccolo."

            The Elder Kai thought for a moment.

            "How about that guy you told me about that that kid Gohan defeated?  You know.  Cell."

            "CELL!?  What in King Yemma's name are you talking about!?  I might as well go with Piccolo, at least he used to be the guardian of the earth!"

            "What's the matter?"

            "What's the matter?!!" Supreme Kai shouted throwing his hands into the air in frustration, "You want me to let loose a power that almost became as much a threat as Majin Buu, if given time!"

            "But, Cell is stronger than the other earth warriors."

            "You old coot!  King Kai has told me of his life.  This guy was a bit stronger than Dabura when he was in the final stage of his life.  Who knows how much stronger he's elevated himself to by now."

            "He should be in hell separated from his body."

            "Well, he's not.  He even tried to take over the after life with a gang of villains."

            "Well, just strike a deal with him.  Convince King Yemma to give his twenty-four hours to live, and promise Cell something for helping.  If he gets killed, he'll be wiped from existence, and nobody cares.  Win-win scenario."

            "What am I going to bargain with?" Supreme Kai asked.

            "Leave that up to me."

We will return to Enemy Alliance…right now.  In other words, I posted this chapter with the next.


	4. Recruiting

Chapter 3:  Recruiting

            Frieza kicked harder at the door.  The Ginyu Force was firing their strongest energy blasts at the frame.  Nothing worked.  King Cold just stood at one corner cheering on his son.  Increasingly, Frieza pounded the door that held him and the others in confinement.  

            "Eight years," he shouted giving the door another punch, "eight years out of eternity.  I'm going to get out!"

            "Come on, son!" King Cold shouted, "I wish your brother where here.  He'd be able to open it."

            "Are you doubting my abilities, father?" Frieza questioned shortly pausing.

            "Quite! All of you!!" a thundering voice came from the other side of the confinement area.  The others stopped and looked at the other being.  Cell rose up from his corner and walked to the door.  The others where baffled at what he was doing.  

            "Cell!  What are you doing?!  You can't get it open!" Frieza snapped.

            Cell immediately grabbed Frieza's neck and threw him at the Ginyu Force.  He gave one look at King Cold, who immediately put his back against the wall in fear.  Even though they could not be killed, the others did not want to endure any pain.  

            "I can hear them," Cell said.

            "Hear who?" Recoome asked.

            "The guards.  I can hear them talking about me.  Perhaps the Namekian hearing is in my cell structure as well."

            "What do you mean you?" Frieza asked.

            Cell was silent for a minute.  

            "King Yemma has granted me twenty-four hours outside this place."

            "What!!!!" all of them yelled in alarm.

            "Why the fuck do you get to get out of here!?" Jeice protested.

            "Perhaps its on good behavior," King Cold hypothesized.  "Ever since we saw Goku defeat Buu, he's only been meditating in that corner."  
            The door of the cell suddenly clanked.  It opened to reveal a red demon employee.  

            "Cell, one of the high-ups wants to see you."

            "I know."

            Cell began to step out of the confinement area.

            "This isn't fair!" Frieza yelled out charging right at the opening.  Cell turned around and fired an energy blast that knocked Frieza back into a corner of the room.  The others charged after they saw the blast.  Cell only raised his power and blew them back as he stepped out of the cell.  As the red demon employee closed and locked the door, a blue one came out in front of Cell nervously.

            "Uhhh…a…a…Kai would…like to…"

            "Yes, I know.  Just point in his general direction."

            The blue demon pointed up.  Cell closed his eyes and found the Kai's energy.  Suddenly, he was gone.

            The Supreme Kai could feel Cell's energy as he was instant transmitting.  The Elder Kai was a little taken back by the bio-android, as was Supreme Kai.  He just stood there with his arms crossed.

            "Well?"  Cell asked.  "Not that I'm ungrateful you've released me from that urine soaked hell-hold, but I am curious to know why you called me, considering my background."

            "Cell, the universe is in danger," Supreme Kai answered.

            "So what else is new?  You always have those damn Saiyans to help you."

            "It's a bit different from that."

            After five minutes of explanation, Cell became intrigued.

            "Let me get this straight.  You want me to team up with Goku and the good form of Majin Buu to defeat a fallen Kai.  What do I get?"

            The Elder Kai stepped forward as a negotiator would to a criminal.

            "In exchange for helping us defeat the Dark Kai, you will get to touch a woman's breasts of your choosing."

            Both Cell and Supreme Kai looked at Elder Kai wide-eyed.  He, however, smiled at the dirty thought, being reminded of his lost deal to touch Bulma's breasts.

            "That's it!?" Supreme Kai yelled.  "That's the thing we're negotiating with to preserve order in the universe?  A woman's…"

            "Enough!" Cell snapped, "I'll help you defeat this evil."

            "Really?" both Kai's asked in mild surprise.

            "Yes…under one condition."

            "Name it," Supreme Kai said suspiciously.  

            "I want you to help me take Gohan's life."

            "You want what?!"

            "Ba ha ha ha ha ha ha!  I'm only kidding.  The only thing I ask for is to get out of that cell with the others.  I'm sick and tired of there whining, and I don't think the destruction of the universe will rectify that."

            After some relief, Supreme Kai said, "Yes, of course.  I'll talk to King Yemma."

            "Then you have a deal."

            Supreme Kai teleported Mr. Buu to the world of the Kais immediately after the negotiating.  

            "So you want Buu to help you eat bad guy?" Mr. Buu asked.

            "Yes.  It would be potentially saving the earth from a takeover."

            "Mmmmmm…Buu agree."

            Finally, the last thing for Supreme Kai to do was to get Goku.  However, Goku was a bit harder to teleport than usual, as for some reason, he was in swimming trunks.  He managed to get some clothes on him, but Goku appeared several feet from the ground and dropped like a rock.  

            "You really need to practice your teleportation skills sonny," Elder Kai said.  

            "Yup," a bewildered Goku said, "I've definitely been in the sun too long."


	5. Getting Down to Business

Chapter 4:  Getting Down to Business

            The Dark Kai stood at the balcony of his castle on his new world.  It was twice as big as the Supreme Kai's and dark as night on all corners.  As he stood there, he was contemplating a course of action.

            **_"How shall I take over the universe?  I could grow an army of cybernetic creatures whose only purpose would be to add others to my group.  Nahhh!  Too slow.  Maybe I can erase space-time and create my own universe.  No.  It's been tried.  When is Supreme Kai going to attempt to stop me?  I'm sure suggesting that mortals could beat him would drive his ego to come here himself."_**

            Suddenly it came to him.

            **"I've got it!  I'll cause time to reverse to the beginnings of the universe, then I'll reconstruct it in its smaller state and…no, no.  Messing with time is, well, too messy.  Oh, hell.  I'll just do what I usually do, raise the gravitational constant of the center of each galaxy and bind them into one massive point."**

**            _"It's perfect!" _**he thought,**_ "I'll do the North Galaxy first.  I never like that Northern Kai, especially when he wanted to be called King Kai.  What a stuck up."_**

            After another five minutes of explaining, Supreme Kai asked Goku to join the odd team that would try to save the universe.

            "Well, I don't mind," Goku answered, "But…"

            "But what Goku?" Supreme Kai asked.

            Goku got close to Supreme Kai and whispered, "Are you sure it was wise to release Cell and put him on this mission?  He doesn't exactly like me."

            "Believe me Goku, I would get your friend Pikkon, but the Dark Kai specifically said only Northern Galaxy warriors.  He may do something irrational if we don't play his game, and that could be hazardous to the universe."

            "Ok," Supreme Kai addressed everyone else, "your mission is to infiltrate the Dark Kai's headquarters and defeat him.  Mr. Buu will transform him into a piece of candy, but Buu, under no circumstances are you to eat him."

            "Buu no can eat candy?"

            "I'm sorry, but I need him incapacitated, not taking over your body."

            "Awww."

            "Now I must warn you, this Kai is much stronger than I.  He relies mostly on his dark powers rather than actual fighting.  I will teleport you to his planet."

            "Kai!" Cell said, "You better not be lying to me.  I may not be the strongest, but I still can do some damage to this Other World."

            "Don't worry.  You'll get your part of the deal.  Good luck."

            With a thought, all three fighters disappeared.

            "Do you think they'll defeat him?" Elder Kai asked.

            "If they don't, we always have plan B."

            "Which is?"

            "Submission."

            The Dark Kai was still standing on his balcony when the three Northern Galaxy warriors appeared in the air, taking him by surprise.

            **"Ahg!  Who according to Hell are you?  Where's the Supreme Kai?"**

            "He asked us to come here in his place," Goku answered.

            **"What?  He actually sent three mortals to face me?  How foolish."**

            "It's you who are foolish.  You used your powers for your own selfish desires."

            **"Are you the voice of this group or do the rest of you have a voice?"**

            "Buu have voice," Mr. Buu answered, "Me here to save universe, like friend Goku."

            "Look," Cell said, "I'm only here through a deal, to which you have no business asking.  I am here for one purpose: to defeat you."

            **"Hold on.  Let's spice things up a little bit."**

            A force field surrounded the Dark Kai.  Cell fired an energy blast, but it did not have any effect.  Suddenly, something grabbed Goku, Cell, and Mr. Buu, and pulled them back away from the Dark Kai.  They shook it off and turned around, seeing who was responsible.  Floating in the air with them was, not an army, an entire population of Saiyan warriors.  Some of them had broken armor, while some of them looked like they were almost dead.

            "Saiyans?" Goku questioned, "But, they're supposed to be dead."

            **"You're right,"** Dark Kai responded, **"But, I've brought them back."**

            "How?" Cell asked, "He's not King Yemma!"

            **"Oh, King Yemma,"** Dark Kai said, **"He never managed to take care of the loopholes created by my powers.  Good for me.  Bad for you."**

            Goku looked closely at the Saiyans, and noticed their eyes glowed a faint dark purple.  It was apparent Dark Kai was controlling them.  

            "Attack!" one of them yelled.

            All of them charged for the three warriors.  They seemed to from a ball of people on them.  Dark Kai laughed as the Saiyans covered up the three.  Suddenly, the Saiyans flew in every direction due to the three powering up.  They fired multiple energy blast that killed everything they hit.  Goku fired a continuous Kamehameha wave that he moved around in a three-sixty circle.  Mr. Buu fired a huge ball of energy that plowed through the multitude.  Cell used an energy disk attack that sliced many of the dead warriors.  No attacks the Saiyans used, however, fazed the three at all, much to the Dark Kai's surprise.  It only took a minute for all of them to dispose of the un-dead Saiyans, not even wasting much energy.

            **"This may be a tad more difficult than I thought."**

Ok.  Tell me if you like the story.  I hope you are.  Next chapter coming soon.


	6. Changelings Reborn

Chapter 5:  Changelings Reborn

            The Dark Kai became frustrated with the turn of events.

            **_"How was that possible?  The Saiyans were the most powerful race in the universe, according to my prediction.  If only I had not been trapped in limbo for those millennia.  I can sense all three of them are different races, and that fat one looks eerily similar to Majin Buu.   Damn Supreme Kai and his knowledge of my power.  I'll just have to bring back another race of people, stronger than the Saiyans."_**

            "Is that all you can do?" Cell asked, "Is that the extent of your powers?  Lower that force field and accept your fate."

            "Buu want go," Buu commented, "Me want to go back home.  Me make you candy.  Lower force field!"

            "It's cowardly to have others fight for you when you challenged us," Goku insulted.

            **"Fine!  If the Saiyans were not enough, then I will bring back three that will."**

            Three points of light appeared in front of the Dark Kai, and formed into three menacingly familiar beings.  Cell and Goku instantly recognized them.  Buu however was confused.

            "Who they?"

            Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler floated in the air under the same control as the Saiyans.  

            **"Let's see you take care of these guys."**

            The three Changelings immediately split to one fighter each.  Frieza charged for Buu, Cooler charged for Cell, while King Cold attacked Goku.  The three other fighters, however, began to take control of the battle, as Cell and Goku went Super Saiyan.  In almost ten seconds of the battle, all the Changelings were on the ground.  

            "Ha!" Cell laughed, "What are you going to send us next?"

            **"Oh I'm not finished yet.  You see, I not only have the power to destroy and bring back populations of species, but also to empower them."**

Once he said that, the Dark Kai extended his hand and fired three beams of dark energy at the fallen Changelings.  As soon as they made contact, the family of tyrants shot up into the air with enormous power levels.  It was as if the Dark Kai was blatantly copying the magic of Babidi and his father by powering them up.  Goku realized they were now stronger than even a Super Saiyan.  

            **"Ha ha ha!" **Dark Kai taunted, **"Now what do you think?!"**

            However, Goku did something Dark Kai had not expected.  He smiled.  Not just any smile, it was as if Goku had taken a deviousness that would rival Vegeta's, as if he were mocking him.  Cell was laughing his usual villainous laugh, while Buu just grinned.  

            **"Attack!"** the infuriated Kai ordered.  

            Suddenly, Goku and Cell powered up to the Super Saiyan two level, and Buu took on a fighting position.  The Dark Kai now sensed that they were far stronger than his powered up warriors were.  The Changelings again attacked the same fighters.  Goku went on the attack with King Cold.  He launched a barraged of punches on the Changeling, who only dodged two of them.  King Cold fired multiple eye beams at the Super Saiyan two.  Each of them landed squarely on Goku's chest.  The tyrant smiled thinking he had killed the opponent, but became alarmed when he saw that the only damage he did to Goku were the holes in his uniform.  Cell easily dodged Cooler's punches and kicks, super speeding just before they came in contact with him.  He did not even bother to counterattack; only float and dodge.  Buu let Frieza attack him, but only to have the second strongest Changeling punch him in the stomach.  Frieza's fist was stuck in the opponent's blubberous mass.  Buu aimed his antenna at the Changeling.

            "Turn into gummy."

            A purple ray hit Frieza that shrunk him into a small purple and white gummy figure of himself.  Buu, however, made sure when he ate it; he did not merge with Frieza's being, only digesting the fiend away.  Cell finally decided it was time to counterattack Cooler, who was madly trying to hit the bio-android.  With a quick charge up, he fired a Gatlik Gun attack that disintegrated him.  Goku fired a strong energy blast through King Cold's body, which made the tyrant fall to the ground dead.  

            The Dark Kai was in total alarm.  He had not seen anything like this in his entire existence.

            **_"How?  This can't be!  The Changelings were stronger than any other race before I was in limbo.  And I powered them up, so how can these mortals beat them?  That rotten Supreme Kai knew this.  Something must have happened that produced these strong fighters."_**

            "**That's it!"** he yelled out in anger, **"I don't care if you are the strongest fighters in the universe!  You are no match for me!  I am the Kai above all Kais!  Nothing will stop me from taking my rightful place as the ruler of all space-time!"**

            He floated up into the air and lowered his force field.  Before any of the team could take action, metal bars shot out from the Dark Kai's body.  They started to cover the Kai in a dark, metallic sphere.  Suddenly, the sphere itself began to grow metallic pieces that intertwined with each other, forming a body of some sort.  Goku, Buu, and even Cell were taken back as the figure grew to well over ten stories tall.  It was as if it were growing like a biological machine.  Finally, a humanoid shape was constructed as they could see it was shaping to the Kai's outward appearance.  

            "What is it?" Goku asked.

            "It looks like a demented clown!" Cell responded.

            "Buu know what this is."

            Both of the fighters looked to the third one.

            "What is it, Mr. Buu?" Goku asked.

            "This the thing Buu can't turn into candy.  Me don't know where, but me remember this thing opened bad place."

            "Bad place?"

            "Place where nothing lives."  (A/N:  not the dead zone)

            Goku could sense nothing from the creature, just like the androids.  However, its very presence seemed like it warped space itself.

            **"Now face me, and DIE!"**

Okey-dokie.  Another chapter complete.  I'll have the next one up by tomorrow (I hope).  Enjoy.


	7. Light-consuming Darkness

Chapter 6:  Light-consuming Darkness

            The three Northern Galaxy warriors found themselves facing a huge mechanical version of the Kai that been no taller than Goku.  The Dark Kai laughed in a deep, loud voice that made the very land shake.  Even though Goku could not ascertain his power level, he knew this thing was probably stronger than a Super Saiyan two.  

            "Goku," Cell said, "I know you can ascend to another level.  I think it would be time to use it now."

            **"No!!"** the Dark Kai shouted, **"No more of your cheap parlor tricks.  I'll make sure you can't power up any more.  Light-consuming darkness!!!"**

            Suddenly, a dark wave of energy emitted from the Dark Kai's mechanical body.  It did not stop Goku from trying, however.  He tapped into his mind and released the power he would need.  With a shout, he began to ascend to the next level.  Then, at the breaking point, it stopped.  He tried again but nothing.  Attempting a third time, he came to realize that every time he tried, something kept him from ascending.

            **"You fool,"** the Dark Kai said, **"I know that you emit light when you power up.  I've covered the planet in a darkness that will only allow a certain amount of light power.  I use darkness to power up, so I'm unaffected.  You've reached the dead end in your power."**

            Goku tried to merely power up with the Kiao-Ken at Super Saiyan two, but it almost took him out of the level.  As the Dark Kai laughed at his attempts, something punched him in his huge jaw that knocked him back into his castle, leveling it.  All of them were surprised to see Mr. Buu had been the one who hit him.  The former Majin only smiled and laughed under his breath as he fired a huge energy blast at the Dark Kai.  This knocked him back even further.  Both Cell and Goku were confused.  They could not power up any higher, yet Mr. Buu seemed to be getting stronger.  

            "The darkness," Cell said.

            "Hugh?" Goku asked, "The darkness?"  

            _"He was originally created by dark magic,"_ Cell thought, _"If the Supreme Kai was true about that, then the Dark Kai's attempt to keep us from powering up has backfired."_

            By this time, Mr. Buu had thrown the Dark Kai almost well across his planet.  Goku and Cell rushed to see what had happened.  Mr. Buu had wrapped the Dark Kai with a strip of his own mass.  However, the Dark Kai broke out of it.

            **"I see I'm not the only one who uses the darkness."**

            Dark Kai began to power up as he began an attack on Mr. Buu.  This time, the Dark Kai gained the upper hand.  

            "Cell," Goku said, "we need to help him."

            "How?"

            "If we combine our attacks, we may be able to catch him off guard."

            "You want me to combine my attack with you?!"

            "You have my cells in you, so it shouldn't matter.  Besides, I don't know what deal you made with Supreme Kai, but the sooner we defeat this guy, the sooner you'll get your end of the bargain."

            Cell thought for a second, and put his hands forward in a Kamehameha wave position.

            "Fine, but don't think we've patched things up."

            Goku assumed his Kamehameha wave position next to Cell.

            "Don't worry, Cell.  I wouldn't think of it."

            Together, they charged up the attack and uttered the famous syllables, "Kaaaameee-haaaameee-HAAAA!!!"

            The huge attack roared towards the Dark Kai.  As he was about to land another punch on Mr. Buu, the Dark Kai was hit in the back by the combined attack power of the unlikely duo.  The two had not wasted any time in flying to the aid of Mr. Buu.  Cell lunched two energy disk attacks at the enemy, but he deflected them, sending them back.  Unfortunately, the attacks came in too fast, and the next thing Cell knew, his right arm and left leg were sliced off.  The Dark Kai snickered when Goku fired an energy blast.  Cell only smiled as he regenerated his severed limbs, which took the Kai off by surprise.  Mr. Buu again went on the attack, and managed to break a hole in the Dark Kai's head.  However, the metal began to repair itself.  The Dark Kai fired a blinding energy beam that blew Mr. Buu several miles.  Goku was about to fire another Kamehameha wave, but the Dark Kai fired the same energy blast at him and Cell, which knocked the two several miles as well.  After Goku landed on the ground, Cell surrounded himself in a force field, and went after the Dark Kai again.  

            _"Goku," _a familiar voice came to Goku's mind, _"Goku, are you still awake.  If you don't get up I'll have to start to tell my usual jokes."_

_            "No!" _Goku responded, _"King Kai, I'm up."_

_            "Good."_

_            "How did you know I was here, King Kai?"_

_            "What are you talking about?  I know everything!"_

_            "King Kaaiii?"_

_            "Ok.  Supreme Kai told Grand Kai, and Grand Kai told the other Kais.  This is a battle we hope you all win.  We're even rooting for Cell now."_

_            "So what is it?"_

_            "Goku, I've convinced the other Kai's to help you in this battle.  We will give you the energy for a Spirit Bomb.  With our energy, it should be enough to at least get the armor off of him so Buu can transform him into a piece of candy."_

_            "Great idea, King Kai."_

_            "Of course it's a good idea.  It's mine after all."_

_            "I need to get in contact with Cell and Mr. Buu however to tell them about the plan."_

_            "Look!  You just concentrate on that Spirit Bomb, Goku.  I'll tell the others."_

_            "Good,"_ Goku thought while getting up and raising his hands into the air, _"I'll get started right away."_

            Cell fired a Special Beam Cannon at the Dark Kai as he heard King Kai.  

            _"Buu, Cell,"_ King Kai said putting a groaning in Cell's name, _"Goku's forming a Spirit Bomb to use on the Dark Kai.  Keep him distracted until he's done, then get the Hell out of there."_

            After dodging another of the Dark Kai's huge kicks, Cell could sense the concentration of life energy, as he could sense Buu closing in on their positions.  With a barrage of energy blasts, Cell attacked the Dark Kai, only to have him fire another huge blast.  Cell narrowly dodged it via instant transmission.  Mr. Buu showed up firing a huge energy ball at the enemy.  After the Dark Kai warded off the attack, Cell and Buu flew to both of his sides.  The charged up and fired Kamehameha wave like attacks.  The forces on ether side were crushing the Dark Kai.  Both of the fighters thought this would be it, but the Dark Kai used both of his huge hands to shield himself.  With two simultaneous blasts, the Dark Kai shot both of them away.  

            Goku concentrated hard as the energy came.  Kai energy was a bit harder to focus then the kind from normal people.  However, he still sensed what was going on in the battle.  He knew Mr. Satan and his dog would be saddened if Mr. Buu were destroyed in the battle, so he hastened his work.  Unfortunately, Cell and Buu were knocked back and, the Dark Kai was headed his way.  The Spirit Bomb was almost ready, as he could see the Dark Kai towering over him.

            _"Now Goku!"_ he heard King Kai shout.

            With that, Goku hurled the moderate spirit bomb at the Dark Kai.  As it made contact, the metal split up, but not due to the bomb, but on its own.  The body of the creature broke up on command.  The metal dodged the bomb altogether.  As it shot past it, the metal reconfigured back into its original shape.  Goku was stunned at the event.  The Dark Kai grabbed Goku as his metallic body was reconfiguring.  

            **"You fool!  That stupid Kai conceived attack is useless."**

            The Dark Kai began to crush Goku with his big hand.  Goku resisted as much as he could before everything began to go black.  Suddenly, he looked past the Dark Kai to see the Spirit Bomb was very still.  Below it was Cell, holding it like Goku would and smiling deviously.  Goku was baffled, but then he remembered when he was sick with the heart virus and how he could see what was going on during the first meeting with Cell.  He remembered one comment Cell made to Krillin during that day.

            _"I also know a little trick called the Spirit Bomb."_

            Cell knew how to use it; he just never had anyone who would give energy to him.  With one throw, Cell rebounded the spirit bomb back to the Dark Kai.  Without warning to him, the Dark Kai was hit dead on.  This time, the metal began to come off by force.  Most of it disintegrated, leaving the Dark Kai himself vulnerable to attack. 

            **_"No!!  I can't get my force field up!!  Not while I'm fighting this!!!"_**

            As Goku was released, he could see Buu in the distance.  

            "Do it, Buu!" he shouted.

            Mr. Buu aimed his antenna at the Kai who was struggling with the Spirit Bomb.

            "Turn into chocolate!"

            The purple beam shot out and hit the Kai.  With once last shout, he was transformed into a small chocolate figure of himself.  The Spirit Bomb dissipated, and the chocolate figure dropped to the ground.  

Some way to end this, huh?  Now to the falling action.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Yeahhh!  Buu beat bad guy!" Mr. Buu yelled as he jumped around in merriment.

Goku smiled at the response.  He was under some rubble created from the battle.  The Spirit Bomb itself had taken a lot out of him, but he was glad to see the chocolate figure of the Dark Kai helpless on the ground.  Suddenly, Cell landed right beside him.  He could see the usual villainous look on his face.  

"Now, I've got you!" Cell said grabbing Goku's neck.  Goku grabbed Cell's arm and tried to force it off.  With one tug, Cell lifted Goku from the rubble and dropped him.  As Goku took on a fighting stance, Cell smiled.

"Not today, Goku.  Remember, I still want to be in existence," Cell said pointing to the halo above his head.

Goku smiled as well. 

"Oh I see.  So you were helping me."

"No!  I just wanted to make sure you don't die.  The last thing I need is for you to come back to the Other World again, so soon."

Suddenly, they and the figure were transported back to Supreme Kai's planet.  Both the Supreme Kai and Elder Kai had on party hats.

"Well done," he happily said, "Great job, all of you.  The other Kais are getting together for a big celebration.  We only need one thing."

Supreme Kai walked past the trio and took up the chocolate figure of the Dark Kai.

"Hey, Kai," Goku said, "Why was it necessary to turn him into a piece of candy?  That Spirit Bomb could have destroyed him."

"That would have meant he would be dead.  As powerful as he is, he would have kept his body and still would be causing trouble here in Other World.  He would have most likely disrupted King Yemma's duties."

"Oh.  Ok.  I was just wondering."

"Speaking of King Yemma," Cell said, "What about our deal, Kai?"

"Oh right.  The deal.  It's been taken care of.  Once your twenty-four hours are up, you'll be back in Hell, free from the confinement area."

"That's what you wanted?" Goku asked, "I thought you would want to get out of Hell."

"They had me in a bind.  It was ether helping you or staying with those whining idiots.  I chose."

"When Buu get back home?" Mr. Buu asked.  

"Oh yeah!" Goku said, "I left in the middle of the pool party!  Can you get us back home Supreme Kai?"

"Of course."

"Sonny," Elder Kai interrupted, "You better let me handle this one.  Last thing Goku needs is to crash again."

With one thought, Goku and Mr. Buu disappeared from the planet.  Supreme Kai looked at the figure again.  

"Hee hee.  Who's the better Kai now?  Those three defeated something I could not in all those centuries."

"Sonny," Elder Kai said.

"What is it?"

"What do we do with Cell?  He's not due back for another twenty-two hours."

Supreme Kai looked towards Cell, who was cross-armed.  

"So," he said, "How about we have a little wager on who can stop me from making a mess in the Grand Kai's place."

"Oh no!" both Kais moaned.

Goku was back on his beach chair with his swimming trunks as he was teleported back.  He could see it was late in the afternoon.  After he got up, Goten and Trunks flew up and landed in front of him.  

"Hey guys.  Where is everyone?"

"Oh, mom's packing up, Dad," Goten answered.

"Where were you all day?" Trunks asked.

"Let's just say I was needed in a most unusual group activity."

As he said that, someone snuck up from behind Goku.  Suppressing his power level, he snapped a wet towel at Goku's back.  After yelping, Goku made an assumption on who did it, considering the strength required to have the effect it did.

"Kakarot, your just a sucker for set-ups."

"Vegeta?!"

"You know, now I realize why this earth culture of practical jokes is so enjoyable.  Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Goku looked back at the young Saiyan duo.  "You knew about this!"

All they did was laugh and fly off.  Goku turned around only to see Vegeta fly off with his swimming trunks again.  This time, Vegeta threw them into the gravity room and raised the gravity to 600 times normal.  

"Vegeta!  That fight you've always wanted might be coming sooner than you think!…after I get dressed."

All Goku heard was Vegeta's villainous laughter as he searched for some decent clothes.

The End

So, tell me how you liked it.  Of course, I would like to thank all those who reviewed the story already.  


End file.
